Not Normal
by frknTrtl
Summary: Kinji get's to be a normal high school student at last! but trouble comes when he starts to see hulucinations of Aria! Will Kinji survive the day, or give into defeat? KinjiXAria ONE SHOT


**_hey guys! it's me again! I've been watching this really cool anime latly called Aria: The Scarlet Ammo (I'm sure you know.) and I really love it, but it's only 12 episodes:( so I've been reading the light novle, and I thought, "huh...how would Kinji feel if he went to a normal school?" and thus, this was born! and I think that he deserves this for being an ass about being normal! so, enjoy!;) READ AND REVEIW PLEASE! muchos grasias:)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Aria: The Sacred Ammo (Hidan no Aria) _**

Not Normal:

I was finally going to a normal high school for the first time in my life. I had enrolled in a high school around my home town that was close enough to walk to. The uniform wasn't the same bullet proof one as Butei high, but it was similar. My uniform was a black blazer jacket with a white dress shirt underneath complete with a tie and black slacks, a lot like Butei high, but different. Walking to normal school made me feel so normal that I could jump for joy. _Me, normal! Not a Butei, not a gun wielder, not having to deal with un-normal girls that get on my nerves everyday-_ my thoughts stopped there. _Aria. _Only able to think that one name almost made me run back and get on the bus to Butei high. _But no! I'm not her partner anymore, so how can I be associated with her now, especially when I am just a normal high school student. _I shook off these feelings and went on to _my_ _normal _high school. As I made my way to the front gates, all that could be heard and seen was the hustle and bustle of real high school students, _Normal high school students._ All around me, high school students were gossiping or talking about what they had seen on television last night, or fights they had with boyfriends/girl friends. I sniffed the air, _ah, the sweet scent of normality. _I started towards the front door when I saw other kids lying on the grass, or playing soccer, and even the cheer leaders cheerleading. Out of the corner of my eye, where the cheerleaders were, for a split second I saw a bit of strawberry blond hair twirl around. I panicked and turned my head in shock, but no one of the hair color was there. _It was just my imagination, why would…no. _I, again, shook off whatever I was thinking at the moment and walked on.

As I walked through the school, I noticed that there were lockers on either side of the walls, so I tried to look for mine. I fished out the paper with my locker number out of my pocket when I heard a voice. "Hello there, new student! I am Kagome, the third year president here at Saion High!" a petite girl chirped, while smiling like a small child. I raised one of my eyebrows in confusion. My silence made her uncomfortable as her facade slowly started to melt away, only leaving behind awkwardness. "Uh, yeah, well, I have to find my locker now, so see you later, I guess." I said as awkward as she looked. As I said this, Kagome went from awkward to surprised and chased after asked as she tailed me, _our school, our normal school, not Butei high. _"Maybe later, thanks" I said in a cool tone. Kagome stopped for a second, and then went on pursuing me again. "Hey! Aren't you that Butei student that was partnered up with that rank S Butei? Kin- Kin- Kinji, right?" I was paralyzed where I stood, I definitely didn't want to start my first day of normal high school talking about my former position as Aria's partner or being a Butei. "Was" I said to her coldly, then walked away, hopefully she got that I didn't want to talk to her anymore. "Why are you not anymore? Did something happen between you two?" Kagome asked as she sped up towards me; _guess this girl doesn't know how to take a clue_. My mind took me back to the last day I saw Aria. I vividly remembered how she wouldn't even face me as I left, or how I knew she was hiding her tears from me, I clearly heard it in her voice. I didn't want to think about that last scene with her anymore, so I shook it off, just like everything else today and walked on, totally ignoring the girl who had asked the questions that I most definitely did not want to answer, especially not today of all days. Then I saw it again, as if only for a split second, strawberry blond hair. My eyes widened as I tried to follow the hair that went around the corner, but again, nothing. _I should stop stressing, it was nothing, it was…..nothing. _"Kinjii?" asked a petite voice. I swung my head around so fast, so hopeful, only for it to be Kagome again. "Are you alright Kinji-san?" I just stared for a few seconds, then blinked, and cleared my throat. "Of course" I said as I straitened my tie, then the bell rang, _thank god._"I have to get going now, will you be alright?" asked Kagome. "Sure" I said solemnly, and left to my first ever normal high school class. Even though I know I was supposed to be happy about my first ever normal high school class, but I only felt uneasy.

I took one breath to calm myself, and on towards my first class I went. I read the paper with all my classes on it, and it looked like the class I will be in first was not too far away from here. People were filing through the door for class, just like at Butei, _except were not going to learn how to use a gun. _The teacher had introduced me as a new student and I got to pick where I sat. Since no one was too enthusiastic about sitting next to me, I picked a seat in the very back. I finally took my seat, it felt nice to sit in a school chair and know that I'm going to learn something useless. Out of the corner of my eye, _for the five-millionth-time today, _I saw that strawberry blond hair…_wait, no! I actually did see it!_ My head turned toward the hair in horror, _Aria._ This time, it was actually her, not something out of my imagination, _or was it?_ There she was, not even paying attention to me, her undivided attention on the board while sitting unbelievably still. I blinked in shock and….again, _she was gone_, vanished out of thin air. I closed my eyes tight and opened them…_it's just my imagination…Running wild. _My focus was now full on the teacher; I cannot let my mind wonder anymore. For the rest of that period, there was no more "Aria distractions" _and let's keep it like this for the rest of the day. _The rest of the day was hell though, with the "on-again-off-again" Aria distractions, there was no relaxing. _Is this reality or just my imagination?_

I walked home in deep thought. Because of Aria, my first real day of school was a complete disaster. _Stupid _Aria_!_ I got to my house, and unlocked the door using my spare key. "Hello! Anyone home?" I yelled out, no response, _guess not. _I went to my room and slung my backpack onto my bad and fell on top of it, then drew out a heavy sigh. "Do you think you could escape me that easily?" I jumped at the voice, _Aria. _There she was again, completely fixated on anything but me, her eyes cold, while sitting cross-legged on the edge of my bed. "A- Aria, is that…you?" I asked shockingly. She sighed, and answered me, again, without looking at me, just turning her head more away from where I was. "Of course. How was your first day of _real_ high school?" she asked, just as cold, as if I was being forced away from her by a blizzard of some sort. "…not- not good, thanks to you! Do you know how badly I wanted you out of my head so I could think normally-" I was cut off at the word. "Normal? Normal! What is _normal _really? Because I don't seem to know! Care to explain?" Aria shouted as she got up in a rage, her back being completely to me now, and now I could hear her voice was strongly filled with tears. _I once again made her cry. _For some time, I didn't speak because of what I got from Aria now was cold, I had become cold from her icy gusts. "Explain!" Aria yelled impatiently, now her voice worse than before, crushed with sadness, with that never ending cold. I blinked, shocked, again. "Aria…" was all I could say. "That's not an answer" Aria said stubbornly, voice still thick with pain, but more like normal Aria. What I wanted more than anything was to go up to her and wrap my arms around that beautiful, slender waste and tell her that everything was going to be alright, but it wasn't, nothing was between us, from the beginning I knew this, and yet I stretched it out until now. Why? I knew, but I didn't want to tell myself this, what I was feeling inside my heart from the very beginning, especially not now. All I could say now was, "you already know my feelings, so, please, if you understand, then you would leave me alone." Aria and I were both silent for a while, then Aria broke the silence. "I do…that's why I have a…compromise. I can take away all your memories of me using the power of the Hidan, you will have no recollection of me at all, and you can live on as a normal high school student". My heart broke when she told me this." _Forget…about you? How can I?...I could never think of such a thing…._but then I thought about how much easier life would be without Aria in it. I closed my eyes tight, and agreed regrettably, "alright, do it." Aria totally froze in front of my before turning to face me. She had turned her head towards me for the first time today. I noticed that her eyes were huge from the shock, but she recovered quickly and went to my side. "Close your eyes" she commanded, one of the last commands she will ever give me, my heart broke even more with that thought in mind_. _Her finger was now glowing with the power of Hidan as she brought it up to my forehead, and slowly, as I closed my eyes, images started to fly across my vision. Aria falling down and saving me, the first time I met her, the first time I went into hysteria because of her, her eating Peach buns, her cheerleading, her and I fighting alongside each other, her cute smile, me going into hysteria mode because of her, a bullet being put into her heart by Riku, me carrying her off and aiding her….and….our first kiss. That was where I drew the line, I snapped back to reality, and like a rubber band, all my memories came slinging back to me. I stood there, panting like I had taken my first breaths after drowning. Aria was gone, and I knew it too. This was all in my head, she wasn't actually there, it was just my feelings playing a mental image on my eyes. I then knew what I had to do; I took off down the hall and out of my house. I needed to go back to my partner, _no. my Aria. _There was no way I could ever be normal again, and that was for sure, and _that_ was I knew from the beginning, but never truly understood. I am not normal, I was never normal, so why someone I'm not?


End file.
